Aster Stark (on hold)
by butterfly moon1.0
Summary: Usagi/Aster stark went to Japan after her father got taken by the ten rings, but this take place during Loki's attack, please a review and leave a comment on how i could improve this story, bye bye my friends.
1. going home

ASTER STARK

I don't own the avengers or sailor moon, but I wish I could.

"Reye, sorry that I'm late, I had to do some..." she was cut off by her 'best friend'

"I don't want to hear it meatball head, we put up with you being late for scout meetings and getting detentions by being late to school and we are not going to put up with it anymore, you're a cry-baby and you should grow up, until the age of crystal Tokyo we are not going to be friends or even porters of you so goodbye Serena" and with that the fiery priestess went up the steps to the reading room.

"Good riddance for me, at least I get back to new York with my father with no problems to worry about" mutated away Serena.

Meanwhile inside...

"Guys, do you think we did the right thing? Because Serena isn't wailing or even crying from the looks of things" said a fury cat

"So it is true that she is leaving Tokyo and never coming back with the Tsukino's at her side, wow, at least we don't have to worry about her anymore until she's 22 years old then and proppbly has to be forced her to leave her new home" Amy sail matter of factly

"But what if Serena comes back on her own and we don't have to force her, and we can be friends again, now that what I believe in what will happen" said Minna

"May be, or she isn't telling us something and going back to her old life she had before we meet her in this life, but I can't quite place it at all" replied Reye

Later that day...

'Ring, ring, ring'

"Hello, who is it? Asked Aster

"Hay Aster, it's your father, I'm just wondering when the concert is? Said Aster's father

"Hi dad, It's in three days time I'm so excited about it, are you existed? Asked Aster.

"You know that I'll always be existed about the concerts you give to the public, well I got to go now I have to start to tidy up for you my précis daughter to retain home and you get to meet my new friends while you were away" finished Asters father and he put up the phone.

"Oh, you don't know, dad, you don't know" Aster said to no one in partier.

Two days later...

"Guess who? Someone asked

"Dad? Said Aster

"Hay kiddo, how stuff holding up?"

"DAD! Your back! I thought you were dead!" she leapt in to her dads arms and squeezed him tight.

"Hay kiddo, could you ease up a bit? My chest still hurts"

"Sorry dad, but could you blame me? You've have been missing for three months, and on top of that, me touring around the world?" Aster finished up the hug and crossed her arms around her waist.

"Your right, you have been doing a lot, and It's mostly my fault to do that to you, but you handled it well than most, and that's why that I'm proud to be your father, Aster" Tony said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks dad" Aster beamed up at her father.

"Any time kiddo, but it think you should really redo your hair before you start dancing"

"Thanks dad, you should get out so I can do that" she giggled

Moments after . . .

"I can't believe that I'm here to see Aster Stark, darter of Tony Stark" exploded Minna

"Yerh, I wonder what she looked like with nobody noted her" said Reye

Well I heard that she the smartest person in New York, and trust me, there are lots were she lives'" Gossiped Amy

"Ladies and gentlemen, It is a great honer to introduce to yours the one and only... Aster Stark!. The announcer exclaimed

"Hello and welcome to the concert, we have a verity of songs to listen to and I'll be performing some of them, enjoy the show everyone" Aster said to the crowed and they began to cheer

' You wanna play, you wanna stay, you wanna have it all  
You started messing with my head until I hit a wall  
Maybe I shoulda known, maybe I shoulda known  
That you would walk, you would walk out the door

Hey!

Said we were done, you met someone and rubbed it in my face  
Cut to the punch, she broke your heart, and then she ran away  
I guess you shoulda known, I guess you shoulda known  
That I would talk, I would talk

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

I can't believe I ever stayed up writing songs about you  
You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you  
Oh no not anymore, oh no not anymore  
You had your shot, had your shot, but you let go

Now if we meet out on the street I won't be running scared  
I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air  
and make you understand, and make you understand  
You had your chance, had your chance

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care

Yeah, listen up  
Hey, hey never look back, dumb struck boy, ego attack  
Look boy, why you so mad  
Second gets in, but shoulda hit that  
Hey Demi you picked the wrong lover  
Shoulda picked that one is cuter than the other  
I just wanna laugh, cause you tryna be a hipster  
Kick it to the curb, take a polaroid picture

But even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Even if the stars and moon collide  
I never want you back into my life  
You can take your words and all your lies  
Oh oh oh I really don't care  
Oh oh oh I really don't care'

At the end of the song everyone sang along to the song, even the sailor scouts, but they did not recognised their friend on stage

"My next song is called can't fight the moonlight" said Aster

'Under a lover's sky  
Gonne be with you  
And no one's goanna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until  
Til the sun goes down

Underneath the starlight - starlight  
there's a magical feeling - so right  
it'll steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
It's goanna get to your heart

There's no escape from love  
Once a gentle breeze  
Weaves it's spell upon your heart  
No matter what you think  
It won't be too long  
Til you're in my arms  
Underneath the starlight - starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm - so right  
Feel it steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No you can't fight it  
No matter what you do  
the night is goanna get to you

Don't try then  
you're never goanna win

Part of me the starlight - starlight  
there's a magical feeling - so right  
It will steal your heart tonight

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it

You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know  
don't you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark  
you'll surrender your heart  
But you know  
But you know that you can't fight the moonlight  
No, you can't fight it  
its goanna get to your heart'

But at the end of that song they finally recognised there friend on stage. Because she transformed into her princess dress and cresset moon on top.

"So that was her little secret, she was pretding to be a klutz, always so late and ecter, I'm so mad at her for keeping this a secret" flamed Raye.

"Clam down Raye, she kept it a secret because she was seeing how many friends she could make without being famous because of her Dad" said Amy matter of factly.

"I still can't believe that I was friends with a famous person, and I did not recons her" exclaimed Minna.

"And she can sing better than me" choked Raye

"My next song I'm going to sing is shatter me by lzzy Hale" said Aster

I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through me  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats till the song disappears

Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

Shatter me!

Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

If only the clockworks could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown

Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
If I break the glass, then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing, the days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
(Only)

Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me

So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
and shatter me!

She finished her song and then said the following to the audience. "I'm going to take a break for a while and we'll continue on with the show, so make some noise!" she yelled at the end. And everyone did. Meanwhile at Mamoru Chiba's apartment.

Dizzy, spinning endlessly

Somebody shatter me!

Shatter me!

Somebody make me feel alive

And shatter me!

He heard as his princess finished off a song. Apparently, had nothing to do watching his princess on stage, he was too busy with the letter in his hands, he was kinder happy, one, his nightmares would finally go away and his love will be protected for life, two, he was partly sad because he won't see his true love around town any more.

{This is an alternate universe where they know the future, but Mamoru didn't have nightmares during that time and Usagi only know that chibi Usa was reunited with her parents}

Mamoru had tears coming out of his eyes, one because Usagi was braking up with him on her own accord. "I'm going to take a break for a while and we'll continue on with the show, so make some noise!" he faintly heard her voice. He swishes around to see a retiring form of hiss love. "Well, we certainly didn't expect that, did we? Well her identity for hiding is none other than Tsukino Usagi"

The crowd cheered as if they have known.

"What? How could Aster Stark be my Usako" Mamoru wondered aloud, but no one heard him.

Back at the concert. Behind the stage

"I think I left the girls shocked to find their first friend an idol" murmured Aster


	2. Iron rose

hi and welcome to the seconed Chapter

-Previously...

Back at the concert. Behind the stage.

"I think I left the girls shocked to find their first friend is an idol" murmured Aster

Now

The next day in the air plane

Aster's P.O.V.

"AW come on Aster, who else am I going to come and help me got away from the Pirate and Captain of the stars" wow, my dad really hates Captain America.

"Fine, but then we go strata back home afterwards" what? I'm just not fond to be in public spaces or people that much.

"But honey, I got you suit built and ready to go" Dad wined, god, why is dads win sound liked a girls?

"Wait what?" that was sprung up on me, am I going to be a superhero twice, cool.

"Okay"

"Of course, dad, was thinking Iron Rose" I still love Mamoru and he loves roses and my dad is Iron man, so kinder respect for dad.

"Pretty, did you get the idea off of that guy in the tuxedo" dad joked. but I froze.

"Um, yeah, that's where it comes from" god, that was close.

"What are you not telling me Asternostical Stark" Dad, did you really have to use my full name?

"Just, he saves Tokyo on a daily basis, and he is the only male in the group, same goes for Natasha" she is the only one in the group, that is a woman and can put up with Clint.

"Okay, that is understandable" dad reliantly says.

"Iron man, can you and your daughter meet the captain in Germany in you Iron man suits?" asked Phil, unlike dad, I actually call the agents by their given name.

"Sure thing, Agent, bye" father sets down the call. "Ready for a show case?" why dad, why?

"Better now, then later I guess" I manage to say.

Once dad and me, got to Germany, Captain America was already their in front of Loki, God of lies.

"Agent Romanoff, did you miss me and my daughter?" dad coolly said as he rocked his AC/DC song. I think she would have rolled her at dads jokes. "Make your move, Reindeer Games" dad taunts the man with the fetish bluey sceptre. he puts the sceptre down and surrenders easily, what is he planning, It's never this easy to take down a villain. "Good move" dad says. his armorer and that fade away and into normal clothes.

Captain America stands next to dad and says "Mr Stark"

"Captain" dad replies.

"Mr Rogers" I say.

"Miss Stark" he turns towards me.

"Please, call me Aster, Miss sounds too old for me" what? I may sometimes act like I'm older, but I still act that I'm young.

in the air plane.

"I don't trust him" The Captain said to us.

"What! the rock of the ages finally giving up" dad wallops.

"I know what the Captains mean dad, back in Tokyo, their was heaps of villains who would send out minions to gather energy to make them kings or queens of the world" By now, I was back in my experience, when I **was** eternal sailor moon.

"Yeah, there was daily attacks on Tokyo while I was in Malibu" good cover up dad.

"This guy packs a wallop" the captain nods his head towards Loki, judging by the look on his face, is sulking.

just then thunder stuck, I was not afraid of the thunder, another act I put up.

"What? afraid of a little thunder" dad try's to taunt him.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows it" he replies, huh, what is that suppose to mean.

just then the hanger door burst open, revealing a man with a hammer, aka Thor, god of thunder, and my betrothed in my past life, aplenty, I'm hoping he don't remember me, then it would cause more trouble than it is worth, any way, he grapes Loki by the collar and fly out, dad put on his helmet back on.

"now there's that guy"

"Another Asgardian?!" Natasha shouted to us. yes, duh.

Steve looked a bit confused, poor guy.

"Think this guy is friendly?"

"Doesn't matter, if he kill Loki, the Tesseract is lost"

dad turned round to jump off.

"Wait, we need a plan of attack" Captain stands up to stop dad doing something reckless.

"I do have a plan. Attack" there we go, dad is going to get himself killed, better start planning his funnel.

"I'll keep on eye on Loki, I guess" and maybe talk Loki out of taking over the world.

"Okay, good idea" Captain gives his approval of what I'll be doing. I jump out of the jet. and fly over to Loki, who was just siting on the rock, aw the same Loki I once knew. not in to fights, but in to watching.

"So who is winning, your brother or my dad?" making small talk is a great way to take down the worlds smartest God.

"Serenity, long time, no see" thanks.

"Well, being reborn with no memory of your past life doesn't help, doesn't?" It's true, and I was super busy taking down villains that comes to Tokyo every single day.

"I suppose, but I didn't know that the tin man as your father" how insulting, you wound me sir.

"But he's also a billion hair, don't forget" got you there. "Why do you wish to takeover Midgard?" that intrigued me, he wasn't the one who just decides to takeover, especially Midgard.

"I . . . I don't know, really" oh, so he's being controlled, one his eyes are green, but right now their blue, bingo. dad and Thor come back. and with the captain and ship.

"Ready to go, kiddo?" dad, stop with the nicknames.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I was nervous.

thanks for reading this chapter please review and I will send more your way. bye bye.


	3. sorry

Sorry that I hadn't updated in a long time, but I'm busy with a courant story, you'll find out soon if this isn't on that piticula story, sorry to do that to you guys, but I'll try to do them soon

Aster: which story, because Mine is long over due

Adrianette : so is ours

author: sorry but you have to wait and find out, but you'll find out soon, I promise. Pearl? Are you going to complain too?

Pearl: how'd you know?

Author: just guessing, anyway, sorry again.


	4. sorry again

sorry but the following story are going up for Adoption

A big miraculous reveal

Aster stark

how can I compare to herhim

sorry that I haven't been posing any new chapters for you guys, but if you want, you can continue writing them. bye bye my little butterfly's.


	5. choose a story

dear readers,

this is were you can help me choose a new story to type up, I'll also give you the story's that I haven't competed, sorry for those of you are hopping for me to post a new chapter, I know, how could I write something I can't finished, but for though who hope to finish the story's that I've created, I have no idea how to continue them, I honestly haven't planed that far, I'm still new to fanfiction, before I give you the opines for the new story based fandom, I'm going to do one story and finish it before I start a new one, here are some fandoms that I know of.

Winx Club

Batman

Danny Phantom

Ouran high school host club

Sailor Moon

Kingdom hearts

W.I.T.C.H

RWBY

merlin

Sofia the first

young justice league

Justice league

snow whits with the red hair

or fandoms that I've already done and not completed or completed

Miraculous ladybug and chat noir

Voltron legendary defender

Ben 10

Avengers

crossovers

the story that I put above, sorry but those are the only fandoms that I know.


	6. rewite

**hello everyone, sorry for not updating in a long time, but I have some good news, I'll be rewriting all story's that I have posted, even the ones that I left unfinished, and the updates will be random so please come back raguly and please consider commenting on the story's, and thanks for reading this short announcement**


End file.
